


Breaking Bread Together

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has invited Remus over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread Together

A chance meeting had started it all, a few months after they had both left Hogwarts. Although in school they had been, if not precisely sworn enemies, the next best thing to it, even then Remus had realised his attraction to the other boy, and once or twice he had suspected that Severus might reciprocate the emotion. Severus might not be handsome the way Sirius was, but then, neither was Remus, and there was just something about him that made Remus's heart beat faster.

They had quite literally bumped into each other in Diagon Alley one day, and had had a spontaneous and surprising coffee, the invitation proffered hesitantly by Remus and accepted almost as reluctantly by Severus. From there they had progressed by stages through drinks at a Muggle pub where neither of them would be recognised, to seeing a film together, and now to dinner at Severus's flat.

Remus wondered with a pleasurable shiver as he splashed his face with aftershave and pulled a black jumper over his head, if Severus had plans to take things physical tonight. They had never so much as kissed yet, but perhaps the dinner invitation presaged something more. He hoped so.

He arrived at Severus's building at two minutes after seven, and pressed the button marked "Snape". The buzzer sounded, and Remus pushed open the front door and began trudging up the four flights of stairs to Severus's digs. There he knocked.

"Good evening, Remus."

"Hello, Severus." Remus held out the bottle he had brought along. He didn't have a great deal of money to spare, but the clerk had assured him that this Burgundy was very good value for money. "We needn't drink it tonight, of course, if you've chosen something else."

"Thank you." Taking the bottle, Severus stepped back from the door. "Come in."

Severus's voice really was remarkable, Remus thought. He managed to make the most banal phrase sound simultaneously surly and sexy.

The flat was not unlike Remus's own: small and sparsely furnished. A table stood in one corner, two places already laid. There was also a battered sofa flanked by a pair of overflowing small bookcases. A hallway presumably led to the bath and Severus's bedroom.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Remus asked, shedding his coat. Severus was already heading across the room, presumably to the kitchen, so Remus dropped the coat over the arm of the sofa and followed.

"Not at the moment." Severus opened the oven door and pulled out a tray.

Remus stood uncertainly in the kitchen doorway, watching Severus bustle around. His movements were deft and sure and altogether he gave off a rather depressing air of competence. Well, he had been first in their class in Potions every year, doubtless earning an Outstanding N.E.W.T., and cooking wasn't perhaps so different from potion making, when you got down to it.

  
He didn't like to interrupt Severus's concentration and so he stood silently as Severus worked.

"You could carry these to the table now, if you would." Severus indicated the several bowls and dishes that were ready, and Remus gladly complied.

"It all looks marvelous," he complimented Severus as they sat down.

Severus flushed. "Thank you."

They began with three oysters on the half shell each, something that Remus had never before eaten, but which to his surprise he found delicious. The starter was followed by a light yellow soup, potato, he thought, but with something else as well, and bits of what he guessed might be mushroom, woody and complex in flavour.

"This never came out of a tin, did it?" Remus asked, although he was certain in his own mind as to the answer. "Is it difficult? Do you have a recipe?" Not that he himself was much of a cook, but for something like this, he would be willing to put in more effort.

"My own invention," Severus muttered. "No recipe. Er. How is new your job going?"

"Fairly well. We're getting into the Christmas rush, so I'll working a few extra hours, I hope." He had only secured the job at Flourish & Blotts a few weeks before, much to his relief.

"Good." Severus spooned up another bite from his own bowl. The dim light of the fixture above the table caught the bones of his face and hands, throwing them into sharp relief as he moved.

"And you?" Remus added hastily. He'd been distracted, watching Severus swallow. "How's the apothecary?"

Severus scowled. "The same as always. Every potion always to be compounded in precisely the way they've always done it there, even if I can suggest a demonstrably better method."

"You should open your own shop," Remus suggested. "When you've saved up a little money, and can get a loan from Gringotts."

"That'll be years," Severus said, sounding defeated.

"Nonsense," Remus disagreed. "You could start off small, filling orders through Owl Post perhaps. Put advertisements in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. You could even begin while you're still at your present job, if you wanted."

Severus was looking at him with a curious expression.

Remus glanced down and realised that he had reached across the table and taken Severus's hand in his enthusiasm. It was warm and bony and he could feel the calluses on Severus's skin before he hastily let go, murmuring an apology. To cover his embarrassment, he took a sip of wine. Severus had already had a bottle open, and it was excellent.

They changed conversational topics to the less sensitive one of Quidditch as they ate the main course, another dish that Remus had never had and that Severus called a quiche. It was a sort of an egg pie, with bacon and onions and cheese mixed into the egg, and seasoned with subtle herbs as well. Like the rest of the meal, the flavour was simply marvellous, so much so that Remus was unembarrassed about asking for a second slice. Accompanying the quiche were cooked tomatoes, their sweet acidity complementing its richness.

Severus, not having taken an additional helping, finished eating first, and watched Remus as he ate his last few bites, again with that inscrutable expression on his face. Remus's breath quickened under the heated gaze, and when he laid down his knife and fork, aligning them neatly on his plate, he ran his tongue over his lips to see how Severus would react.

Severus's own lips parted a fraction, and he swallowed, but all he said was, "I've chocolate cake, if you like?"

At Remus's nod, Severus rose, flicking his wand at the dirty dishes so that they trailed after him to the kitchen. A minute or two later he reappeared with slices of cake, setting one plate and a clean fork in front of Remus, then settling back into the other chair. Remus tasted his. Its texture was feathery-light, but the flavour was rich and deep, spreading mellow over his tongue as he chewed and swallowed. He complimented Severus once more on the excellence of his cookery, at which Severus appeared more embarrassed than pleased, pink staining his sallow skin as he waved away Remus's remarks.

"No, really," Remus insisted, leaning forward and again taking Severus's hand. This time he raised it to his mouth, kissing Severus's palm before he'd quite realised what he had done. He froze. Had he gone too far? He almost didn't dare to look at Severus's face for his reaction. When he did, though, Severus's eyes were fixed on him with hot intensity.

"Severus?"

Severus rose, his fingers still entwined with Remus's, tugging him up as well. Then they were embraced, mouths meeting with frantic kisses. Remus felt the boniness of Severus's body beneath his clothes, and something that was distinctly not a bone prodding against him.

"Remus," Severus muttered against his neck, tugging his jumper aside to expose more skin until Remus heard the knitted wool rip at the shoulder seam. He didn't care. It could be mended, and for now the feel of Severus's lips on his skin superseded any other concerns. He cooperated when Severus reached for his trousers, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper, his trousers sliding down his thighs as Severus tugged at his pants. When he would have done the same in return, Severus shook his head, backing Remus against the wall and dropping to his knees.

Remus groaned as his cock was engulfed by Severus's mouth. He looked down, panting, to see Severus's dark eyes gazing back at him as he bobbed up and down over Remus's prick, one hand supporting himself against Remus's thigh as the other caressed his bollocks.

It was too much, too intense, and too close to the full moon for Remus to have any control. Within moments he was coming, spurting down Severus's throat with a choked cry, leaning trembling and limp against the wall afterward.

"Severus," he managed after a moment or two. "That was... damn. That was fantastic. "

Severus showed no more pleasure at this compliment than he had done at Remus's remarks on his cooking skill. Indeed, he appeared almost... shy? Apprehensive? Remus was uncertain. Surely it wasn't shame at preferring another man, not when Remus clearly wanted the same.

Impulsively he offered, "Would you like to, um, would you like to fuck me?"

Slowly Severus nodded, still with that peculiar expression on his face as he stood, Remus grabbing his hands to help him up. They kissed again, and Remus could taste the bitter flavor of himself on Severus's tongue.

"This way," Severus murmured in his sexy growl, nipping at Remus's throat.

Remus followed him down the hallway. Severus's bedroom was as spartan as the rest of the flat, furnished only with a scarred wardrobe and a sagging double bed, the bed spread up neatly with a faded blue duvet. Remus sat on the edge to take off his shoes, and Severus disappeared briefly, coming back with a small bottle that he placed on the pillow before beginning to take his clothes off also.

He was bony, yes, but there was more muscle there below the wiry black hair and sallow skin than Remus had imagined. Severus saw him watching and scowled.

"I know I'm not much to look at, but you needn't stare."

Remus chuckled as he took off his own shirt and indicated the network of angry scars that covered his body. "As if I were as good-looking as Sirius, myself." He regretted his choice of example when Severus's scowl deepened, and added, "Or Gilderoy Lockhart. Remember him, that poncy blond Hufflepuff, fifth-year when we were firsties?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but his frown changed to a crooked smile. "I suppose neither of us is much to look at, really."

"You needn't to be handsome to be hot," said Remus softly. His cock was already hardening again in response to the proximity of a naked Severus.

Severus's eyes widened when he noticed, and Remus shrugged, saying in explanation, "This near the full moon, my recovery time is very fast."

Perhaps it was another unfortunate reference, but this time Severus didn't seem bothered, lunging at him, pinning him to the bed, and attacking him fiercely with mouth and hands, until Remus was fully aroused once more and begging Severus to take him. Severus made quick work of slicking Remus's arse with the lube, and then Remus braced himself on hands and knees as Severus penetrated him.

"Fuck, yes, Severus," he chanted as Severus began to thrust. His aching prick bounced against his stomach at every motion, but he ignored it, swaying backward to meet Severus over and over again. Severus lasted longer than Remus had earlier, but not by much. His fingers dug hard into Remus's hips when he came with a strangled grunt, collapsing forward across Remus's back and rolling them over to one side. His cock remained nestled between Remus's buttocks while his knowing fingers manipulated Remus to a second orgasm.

Sated, Remus breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of Severus's arm around him. Even the damp stickiness on his arse and thighs and belly didn't feel uncomfortable somehow.

"Severus," he said after a little while, twisting so that he could see the other man's face. "That was, um, that is, I'd like to get together like this again, some time soon."

"You would?" Severus sounded wary, and Remus struggled to understand why.

"Of course. I like you, Severus, or hadn't you figured that out? It might not make a lot of sense, but I do, and I think you're pretty damn sexy to boot."

To his surprise, Severus turned red and muttered in a shamed voice, "No, you don't. It's imposed. I wanted you, so I chose the menu very carefully. Everything you ate had aphrodisiac properties. I was just trying to get you to let me suck you off; I didn't expect you offer to let me do anything more, and I should have resisted. You weren't in control of what you were doing."

"Oh, Severus." Remus smoothed lank hair away from Severus's unhappy face. "Not at all. You didn't need to do that, honestly. I've been hoping that you were interested in being more than friends, and before I came here tonight, I decided that if you made any moves in that direction at all, I would be willing and happy to go along with anything you had in mind."

The doubt melting into awe into happiness in Severus's eyes made him, for that moment at least, handsomer to Remus than even Sirius had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2009 daily_deviant, for which I used the theme edible aphrodisiacs. This takes place soon after they leave school, before Voldemort becomes really powerful and before Severus begins teaching at Hogwarts.
> 
> Geeky note (slight plot spoiler): The oysters, saffron and truffles in the soup, ginseng and damiana in the quiche, tomatoes, and dark chocolate have all been considered aphrodisiacs.


End file.
